A higher standard and quality is requested for audio and video equipment due to rapid progress of multiple media. Conventional, monitors made of a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) are not desirable due to requests for thin, compact and durable designs. Plasma Display Panels (PDP), Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) or Field Emitting Displays (FED) gradually replace the Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) in the market.
The cross sectional area of the metal wires and the correspondent gaps between them in the Liquid Crystal Displays (LCD) has to be narrowed due to the increase of pixels. However, the series resistance of the wires and the parasitic capacitance between the wires are increased when the cross sections and the gaps are narrowed, and the interruption of series capacitance between wires is more seriously concerned.
A multi-layer of wire having more cross sectional area is used to reduce resistance, such as disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 533325. According to the Skin Effect, the electric charges move along the surface of the conductive objects so that the depth of the conductive objects is increased so as to maintain the narrow gaps between the wires. This becomes a multi-layer structure deemed to be a material-consuming design. A thick wire perpendicularly and alternatively located between the information line and gate matrixes causes protrusion on the surface and is difficult to be manufactured. It is also possible to reduce the operation efficiency of the LCDs because of the cross-talk noise due to the distance between the wires being too close.
The conventional way of arrangement of wires of LCDs results in high resistance, lower operation efficiency and interruption of series capacitance, and these affect the quality of the LCDs. This invention overcomes the shortcomings.